Stranded
by UniqueNewYork25
Summary: Summary- Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez went to NYC for a holiday. Only Austin misplaced their luggage and money, their phones are dead, and they are lost. Not to mention Austin is sick, Trish has no shoes, Dez has no pants, and it's Christmas Eve. Can Ally save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded:**

**Summary** _Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez went to NYC for a holiday. Only Austin misplaced their luggage and money, their phones are dead, and they are lost. Not to mention Austin is sick, Trish has no shoes, Dez has no pants, and it's Christmas Eve. Can Ally save the day?_

"Honey, do you know how much we can save if I take an earlier flight?" the slightly manic looking Mr. Dawson asked.

Ally Dawson, a small and frazzled looking song writer, sighed. "No, Dad. But I have a feeling you're gonna tell me."

Mr. Dawson's expression turned gleeful. "37 dollars and 82 cents!"

Ally ran a hand through her already ruffled hair and tried not to scream with frustration.

"Dad, listen. If you, Austin's parents, Trish's mom, and Dez's parents ALL take the earlier flight just to save $37.82 on the flight, then Trish, Austin, Dez, and I will be alone on our flight. ALONE. Do you really trust us to go on an airplane, ALONE? Also, that leaves us taking the flight on Christmas Eve. ALONE."

Mr. Dawson smiled. "Of course I trust you, sweetie! I know it will be scary being at the airport without me, but its $37.82!"

"Dad!" Ally all but yelled. Mr. Dawson frowned.

"All right, all right. We will _call _everyone and ask them if they think the plan is okay."

* * *

"$37.82?" Mimi Moon gasped into the phone. She turned to her husband, who was currently bouncing on a mattress to prove its stability to a customer.

"Mike, did you hear that? If we go on an earlier flight, we save $37.82!"

Mike immediately ceased his bouncing.

"Really? $_37.82?_Count us in!"

* * *

"$37.82?" Mrs. De la Rosa mused into the phone. A loud crashing noise was heard in the background. Mrs. De la Rosa covered the earpiece of the phone with a carefully manicured hand and screamed, "QUIEN HIZO SE ESTARÁ DURMIENDO FUERA ESTA NOCHE!" _(Translation: "WHOEVER DID THAT WILL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!")_

Mr. De la Rosa stumbled in, wheezing all the way. He was clutching a sloshing bucket in one hand and a white water bottle in the other. He plopped the water bottle down on the table and showed the bucket to his wife.

"One moment," Mrs. De la Rosa said, and put the phone down to rush to her husband.

"The bucket you gave me to throw up in is full," the sickly looking man rasped. Mrs. De la Rosa sighed and handed him another bucket. Of course, he had to get sick around Christmas while the rest of them were going to New York.

"You can count me in for the trip, Lester, but not José. He's got some sort of horrible flu."

Mrs. De la Rosa began packing snack bags for the airline.

"Trish usually gets pretty thirsty on airplanes…" Mrs. De la Rosa muttered to herself. Spying the white water bottle on the table, she stuffed in the bag for Trish.

"There."

* * *

"Really? $37.82?" Mrs. Fisher (Dez's mom) squealed. "You bet I'll be there! But do you think they allow chickens on the plane?"

A loud woof sounded from the other room.

"DEZ! STOP TEXTING THE DOG!" Mr. Fisher yelled from upstairs. Mrs. Fisher rolled her eyes and returned to the conversation.

"So about those chickens…"

* * *

"So it's settled!" Mr. Dawson exclaimed happily. Ally let out a scream.

Dez? Like he would ever be in charge. Trish? Way too easily distracted. Austin? Way too careless, plus, she was still mad at him.

That left her to be in charge of their baggage, transport, and well being.

"Thanks a lot, dad," Ally sighed as she walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Dawson called after her retreating figure.

"To get Dez, Trish, and Austin packed!"

"Hon, the flight is a week from now!"

"I know."

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Ally and Trish were exhausted.

Trish had forgotten to pack her bags—_of course—_ and she and Ally had to stay up all night getting everything ready for their 2 week long holiday in New York.

That left Austin and Dez wide awake, hyper, and destructive.

"Are we there yet?" Austin asked excitedly, peering out the windows.

Trish opened her eyes and frowned.

"We're not even on the plane yet, ya wack-a-doodle!"

Austin then realized he was looking out the windows of the airport.

A voice then sounded over the speaker. "Commuting flight to JFK is boarding."

"That's us!" Dez shouted with excitement. Ally, lying across three chairs, merely shifted her position and snored on.

"Okay, Dez, you go ahead and save us a place in line. Trish, you should go ahead and watch Dez," Austin said, feeling responsible and leader-ly.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked tiredly, climbing to her feet while clutching her carry-on bag.

"I'll get Ally and the luggage," Austin said, and shooed them off toward the line.

Austin grabbed Ally's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Ally…Ally…?" Austin called, but the petite brunette slumbered on. He was a little cautious- she was still mad at him for that text he had sent her- but they would miss their flight if he didn't hurry.

Austin sighed, then looped his arms around her waist and gently (not) threw her over his shoulder.

And she still didn't wake up.

"Umm…" Austin eyed the four suitcases, then saw the bright yellow of a pretzel stand. His innocent mind was immediately distracted.

"OOOH," he gasped, forgetting about the girl on his shoulder. "I'll need my fuel to be a responsible leader. Won't be long…"

Several terminals away, Dez was listening to the saddest story in the world.

"That's awful! I hope your koala will get better soon… but until then, you can go in front of me," Dez beamed, and let the heart-broken couple go in front of him. They grinned, hi-fived, and stepped ahead of the gullible ginger.

"DEZ. WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

The irritable Latino girl marched up to Dez, who was currently in the back of the line. He was grinning goofily, but immediately cowered at Trish's gaze.

"They all… and the sad stories…" Dez faltered and offered up a smile. Trish smacked his shoulder, and turned.

"Where's Austin? I swear, that boy…" Trish began, but stopped. "Is that—"

"HEELP MEE!" Austin screeched. He was sprinting as fast as he could, and Ally's pale jean clad legs swung back and forth over his shoulders. Behind him was a gang of fangirls.

"They're Austies! They discovered me by the pretzel stand! Hide me, Dez!"

Austin let Ally slump in a pile on the floor, and hid directly behind Dez. The fangirls rushed toward the line, then stopped, confused.

"Where'd Austin go?" one of the fangirls asked, a rabid and dangerous look in her eye. She wheeled around and sensed weakness.

"Where's the blond?" she snarled, and Dez's eyes widened.

"Uh… uh… he's…" Dez stuttered, and Trish's aggressive and quick thinking nature immediately appeared.

"He went that way! He said something about taking his shirt off, too!"

Within seconds, the slightly psychopathic girls disappeared.

"Oh, thank gosh," Austin breathed, and hoisted up the limp Ally, who was still snoring. He picked a half eaten pretzel out of her sweater pocket and continued eating the salty snack.

"Next!" the bored attendant announced. Dez stuck his tongue out at Trish and hoisted his carry on backpack on his back.

"See? The line went quickly!" He said proudly, and pulled his ticket out of his pocket, along with some feathers, some lama fur, and some tree moss. After hesitantly accepting the limp and soggy ticket, the attendant allowed Dez to skip onto the plane.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'm not with him," she said, and followed him onto the plane.

"Excuse me sir, is she alive?" the attendant asked.

"Yes! I mean, definitely. She's breathing," Austin said, checking quickly. "One sec. ALLY! PICKLES!"

Ally Dawson, who had been sleeping on airplane chairs (SO not comfy), on Austin shoulder when he was buying a pretzel and running from fans, who had stayed asleep when dropped to the ground, immediately shot up when she heard the simple, yet godly, word: Pickles.

"WHERE? Wait, what? Where am I?" Ally stumbled out of Austin's arms and gave him a glare. "I'm still mad at you. How dare you call me a-"

"Ticket, please," the attendant said in the dullest of monotones. Ally distractedly reached into her pocket and pulled out the salt covered ticket.

"Wait, why does this smell like pretzels? Austin?" Ally demanded while handing the ticket to the attendant.

"Ally, chill out! Everyone is on the plane, and—" Austin broke off, his brown eyes widening in horror. "AUSTIES!"

Ally knew the terror, and even though she was furious at him, she didn't want him attacked by the girls.

"RUN, RUN!" she shrieked, and she dashed for the plane.

"Get the ticket out, Austin, get it!" Ally encouraged as he scrambled to get the ticket out of his pocket.

"Here!" he shouted, and thrust the paper toward the attendant. In slow motion, Austin leaped over the turnstile, fell to the ground, and army crawled to the confines of the plane just as the rabid girls slammed into the turnstile.

"Let's… boogey…" he gasped. Ally brushed off his jacket and helped him up.

* * *

"And remember to keep those cell phones off! Merry Christmas Eve!" the way too perky flight attendant announced, and Austin and Dez grinned.

"What up!" they sang, and bumped fists across the aisle as the plane took off. Trish pulled her phone out of her pocket and frowned.

"Dang it! Out of battery," she complained, and Ally groaned and snuggled further into Dez's arm.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been texting the cute guy from fro-yo all last night, you'd have more battery," Ally stated in a matter-a-fact tone that would have been marginally more successful if she hadn't been using Dez as a pillow.

"Well, I hope that you have your phone charged, Austin, because my dog ate it. Apparently, my texts were too offensive. Like yours, Austin.."

"Right…" Austin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway, I think I dropped my phone when I was running from the fan girls."

Ally sat straight up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, it looks like _I'm _the only responsible one in our little _gang_, because I have my phone in my carry on bag." Ally snickered at her use of the word gang. She smiled condescendingly and reached for her carry on bag… which was not strapped to her back.

"Trish! Where's my bag?!" Ally demanded, looking all around. Trish smiled proudly.

"Well, you were sleeping so I took your bag off to make you more comfortable and put the bag in your suitcase." Ally smiled in relief; and then a terrible fear filled her heart.

"While I was asleep, who was in charge of the bags?" she asked, and she was praying that the answer might be Trish, or a kind stranger, or even a local bartender. Anything but the slow and ashamed reply coming from—

"Me," Austin said, sensing something was wrong.

"Did the bags make it onto the plane?' Ally inquired in a slow, dangerous voice. Dread uncoiled in his stomach as he remembered; picking up Ally, seeing the pretzels, running from the Austies, hiding in line, getting on the plane…

"So, how high up are we?"

"AUSTIN!"

"It's okay, we can just call the airport—"

"Austin," Ally said calmly, although shaking with anger. "ALL OUR PHONES ARE DEAD OR LOST AND OUR CHARGERS ARE IN OUR SUITCASES!"

"Ever heard of a payphone?"

Ally's face relaxed. "You guys have money? Oh, thank—"

"Erm, not me. I thought everything was on you," Dez said. "But I'm sure _Austin_—"

He was already shaking his head, eyes big and brown. Ally softened a little bit on the inside because of his puppy eyes, but she remained firm. She turned to Trish, sure that she, who had at least one job a day, would have some money on her.

"Please tell me that—"

"My wallet's in my suitcase."

Ally threw up her hands. "Well, maybe our parents will meet us at the airport."

In the back of her mind, Ally remembered:

"_Listen, Ally, me and the parents—_"

"_The parents and _**_I_**," _Ally corrected absentmindedly. She was currently replying to a text from Austin which said, "_Ally u need to get a backbone! u hav to learn how to get ovr ur stage frite."

_She was astounded by his daring and his bad grammar and texted back his mistakes._

"_Yeah, well _**_the parents and I _**_are going to be spending our $37.82 on a lavish meal of New York pizza, so you'll have to take a taxi to our hotel. Remember the name of the hotel is—_"

"_Oh, he did _**_NOT!_**_" Ally gasped, staring down at the text she received from Austin. "A coward? That is SO offensive!"_

_Ally rushed off to text a well structured response to Austin and left as she left her dad hanging._

"I don't remember the name of the hotel, and they won't be able to pick us up!" Ally blurted out, and she sank her brunette head into her hands.

"Well, now who messed up?" Dez asked smugly. Ally glared at him and put her head back into her hands.

"Hey Trish, do you have any water? That pretzel was really salty."

Trish dug into her carry on bag and handed Austin the white water bottle, which he immediately chugged.

"That water tasted really funky," Austin said, smacking his lips.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Trish muttered.

**Okay, so I wrote this before I realized how much Laura Marano irritates me... but anyway, although I dislike the actress, I like the idea of the character Ally. So let's just say I like Ally on paper.**

**Also, this was written before the New Years episode and the whole Auslly episodes, so...**

**OKAY THAT'S 'NOUGH OF THAT STUFF! Read and review! :)**


	2. No shoes, no pants, no hope

An hour later, Austin was coughing. Awfully.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Austin whined, tugging on Trish's sleeve.

"Austin, for the third time, I am not your—EEW!"

Austin had… projectile vomited. On Trish's shoes. His blond hair was sticking up wildly, and his cheeks were flushed with fever.

"I told you I didn't feel good," he moaned, and he proceeded to the bathroom.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Trish gasped in horror. Ally looked on with disgust.

"Trish, your shoes—"

"Not that! Well, that's not all of it! The water bottle— that's my dad's water bottle! He has the flu, and Austin—dang it!"

Trish fled to the first class bathroom to wash the throw up off of her shoes as Austin came stumbling back.

"Ally," he groaned. Dez stared at Austin, then at Ally, then the seat that he was sitting in.

"I'll move," he said hurriedly, and switched to the seat Austin had previously been sitting in. Austin collapsed in the seat next to Ally.

"Allllyyyy," he whined, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Aaw, poor baby," Ally soothed, and gave him the complimentary water she had gotten.

"Thanks," Austin said dazedly."I'm sorry about saying that, Ally." He leaned in toward her.

"Austin?" Ally asked, and he brushed his mouth across the corner of her lips—a clumsy, sick, thank you kiss. Just a brush. And not even fully on her lips.

Ally stared at him, but he had already closed his eyes and was laying his head on her shoulder, fast asleep.

"Did you just—" she spluttered, but stopped as Trish came back from the bathroom with bare, clean feet (the shoes had been deemed "unwearable") and a stormy temper. Dez was studying a comic book, so Ally was left alone with a growing blush and the memory of a sick, yet sweet, thank you.

"We have arrived at the JFK airport. We hoped you enjoyed your flight, and have a Merry Christmas Eve!"

Ally woke up with a sickly haze hanging around her. She opened her eyes to see Austin's, inches away from her face. His face was red and flushed, his lips chapped and dry. Still, it had felt nice…

No! Bad Ally!

She scooted away from him and then shook his arm.

"Wake up, kiddo," Ally joked, shaking his arm harder. Dez stretched, his long arms reaching across the aisle and hitting Austin. _That_ woke him up.

"Bathroom. Now. I'mma puke."

Ally pushed him out of his seat, toward the bathroom. "Run, run!"

"No, they said they weren't gonna allow me back!" Austin said, queasily holding his stomach. Ally's eyes widened. She took a glance at the flight attendant guarding the bathroom, and then a glance at the exit line.

"We can make it to the airplane bathroom!" Trish suggested. Dez grabbed his shoulders and began shoving people out of the way.

"Look out! Puking popstar needs to get to the bathroom! Look out!"

"Dez, don't be so rude!" Ally scolded, and began following the boys out as fast as she could without offending the already ticked off and exhausted passengers. Trish and Ally made it outside of the plane just in time to see Dez and Austin enter the bathroom. Ally sighed with relief, only to see that a split second later, they rushed out, Dez looking just as green as Austin. He spotted her and dragged Austin with him.

"Austin can't puke in there!" He whispered, his blue eyes full of horror.

"Why not? Too good for you?" Trish snarled, bare feet cold on the tile floor. Dez shook his head and leaned forward, whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she backed up, shaking her head.

"Outside! He can puke outside!"

Two minutes later, Austin was bent over a trash can in the chilly New York December air. His arms were corded and tense as he gripped the cold plastic. Ally patted his back gently and helped him lie down on a bench.

"Thanks, Alls," he croaked, and closed his eyes. "It's so cold in New York. I wish I had remembered my sweater."

There was a ripping noise. Ally's heart stopped.

"Here you go, buddy," Dez said proudly, and laid his checkered pants over Austin like a blanket.

"Dez, no! You can't go pantsless in New York, they aren't as accepting here!" Trish shouted, and pushed Dez behind a bench to hide his pantless shame. She then turned to Ally, eyes big and shiny.

"Can I pleeaassee borrow your shoes? I'm so cold!" she begged, and Ally firmly shook her head, brown curls flying. She enjoyed her fur covered Uggs with extreme pleasure, and she did NOT want Trish's enormous feet stretching them out.

"This sucks! We have no money, we're lost, we have no phones, Austin is sick, Dez-" here she sent a glare in his direction "has no pants, and I have no shoes! Worst. Christmas Eve. EVER!"

Trish slumped down at Austin's feet as he let out a gross cough. Dez was shivering and cowering behind the bench. Ally sighed, and checked her surroundings. A payphone caught her eye.

"Stay here," Ally ordered in a bossy tone, and darted to the payphone. It cost $1.25.

A far off guitar caught her attention, and she observed as a chilly looking, but cute guy, play a guitar. People tossed money into the Santa cap in front of him, which sparked the most insane idea she ever had. She walked back in front of the bench and observed her poor, cold friends.

Ally pulled her wool cap out of her back pocket- she really had prepared- and placed it in front of her. She cleared her throat, and then froze.

Literally.

Even though she wasn't on a stage, even though she wasn't in front of a crowd, she froze. The terror of messing up, somehow being perceived as wrong and not good, having her dreams killed more than they already were, just made her froze.

Then she saw it, in her minds eye.

The text from Austin: _"U r being a coward."_

Anger warmed her blood up, and before she knew it, she was singing.

"You better watch out, you better not cry.."

Her clear, soprano voice shattered the relative silence. A jogger pulled her head phones out and paused. Ally gulped.

"You better not shout, I'm telling you why..."

Tired parents, their kids running around them in circles, fell silent, listening.

"Santa Claus is coming to town." She held out the last note, letting it spin and flower in the air. By now, a crowd of four or five people were hovering around the bench. Ally saw a flash of silver as some passing business men tossed change into her hat. She smiled.

"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake..."

By now, the crowd that had been around the guitar guy had flocked to her, including the guitarist himself.

"He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!"

Ally was having a strange feeling. Bubbles in her stomach, rising into her mind. She was- could it be?- loving singing in front of people! She twisted around to look at Austin while she sang. He was sitting straight up, eyes dark and shiny, nose red, but he was looking at her with a look so full of pride it almost made her choke up.

"So you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not shout; I'm telling you why. Santa Clause is coming... to town!" Ally sang, letting the powerful note rush out of her in a burst of air. The street was filled with applause, people tossing money into the cap, but Ally could only look at Austin. He was grinning.

"There's no way you're a coward," he said, holding his arms out for a hug. She smiled.

"One second, Austin. I have to make a call."

So an hour later, they were comfortable in their hotel rooms. Dez was wearing a pair of his father's pants, Trish had her mother's shoes, Austin was cozy in bed with a nearby bucket, and Ally...

She was sitting in a chair on the balcony, searching for the faces that had changed her life. She knew that she would never see them again, but she wanted to just capture a picture of them in her mind, to save this life changing moment.

She had sung.

In front of people.

She shivered in the cold breeze, but smiled.

Because this was a new beginning.


End file.
